


WONDERLAND

by lanyoo



Series: WONDERLAND [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 鸣佐，接上一部EVIDENCE。坑终于填平系列。填坑火葬场，还是陨石爽。写完这一系列唯一的感想是自己一本正经胡说八道的技能简直满点。世界观有一部分采用RICK AND MORTY S2E3和超人《红色之子》里面设想的社会。太难写了，所以写的很乱也很抽象也······很变态。其实我更想写一个柏拉图的乌托邦社会啊！以后再也不开坑，开了也躺平。





	WONDERLAND

“如果失败了呢？”  
“我会保护佐助。”  
——EVIDENCE(WONDERLAND系列第二部）

指针指向数字9时，漩涡面码睁开了眼睛。  
窗外明亮的光线粒子透过双层玻璃，映在他的视网膜上。每一颗都如同温暖的太阳，将沁人的热度传遍他的周身。  
“滴——”，病房的自动门应声向一边滑开。  
“您醒了？”一个看起来二十多岁的护士快步走了进来。她的手上端着一个托盘。托盘里放着药物和一杯水。  
她将托盘放在病床旁的柜子上，便小心地托着面码的手臂扶他起身。  
面码吃力地支起上半身，缠在颈脖，双臂，双腿以及脚踝的拘束带上画满了密密麻麻的咒印。虽然不至于让他动弹不得，但查克拉的流动缓慢不畅，使得他手脚酸软疲乏无力。  
“现在几点？”面码问道。蓝色的眼珠蒙着一层薄薄的雾。  
“九点。”  
“我问的是外面。”  
护士小姐盯着他好一会好一会，才回答：“九点，晚上。如果您不喜欢这里设定的时间或者天气，可以随意改动。”  
“不用了。”他淡淡地说道，拿起托盘里的药丸，“美沙酮？”  
“是。”  
面码把药丸放回托盘，拿起了一旁的眼药水朝她晃了晃。  
“只要这个。”  
仰头滴完眼药水。他看了看窗外，又问道：“我能去庭院走走吗？”  
“当然可以。”护士小姐点点头，“我陪着您吧。”  
庭院里修剪得整整齐齐的草坪如同课堂上坐得笔直的学生。路旁的树木和灌木丛错落有致，散发出阵阵清香，让人心旷神怡。  
周围十分安静，只能听见两人沙沙的脚步声。  
“这里••••••没有其他人吗我说？”面码一边环顾四周一边随口问道。  
“现在只有您一位。在您之前，也只有那位大人住在这里。”  
“那位啊••••••”  
“您累了吗？”护士看到面码在擦汗，“东边有喷泉，那里的风景也很好，要去看看吗？”  
“嗯，谢谢。”面码点点头。  
卷着碎叶的细风跟随他们穿过花岗石铺成的石板。不一会儿，便听见东边传来潺潺的水声。  
面码驻足在池边，出神地望着池水中央高高喷出的水柱。垂落在半空中的水珠晶莹剔透，在阳光的照耀下划出一道彩虹，便如同珍珠般落入清澈见底的池水。清风徐徐地吹过他的面颊，带来春的暖意和花的香气。  
“这里还真像是伊甸园啊。”面码感慨道，语气里却有些不屑。  
“您••••••不喜欢这里吗？”护士小姐问道。  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
佐助从梦中醒过来。慵懒的阳光透过层层树叶，在他身上投下一个个明亮的光圈。  
他抬头望着斜挂在天边的太阳。  
大概是下午三点。他想，自己竟然睡了那么久，果然是年纪大了么？  
他站起身，怀里的黑猫顺势跳到地面上，舔舔爪子。  
木叶离这里大概还有百余公里不到。如果去最近的城镇坐直达木叶的铁轨列车，那么只需要舒舒服服地坐上半个小时就能到达。不过佐助却不习惯乘坐这些在十几年里出现的交通工具，即使它们再便捷，他依然习惯以忍者的方式——双腿来去自己想去的地方，当然紧急的时候会使用更方便的忍术。  
果然是自己年纪大了，对这些新兴的玩意都莫名的不感兴趣。一边暗暗思忖着，他一边向木叶赶去。  
夕阳西斜，还未完全消失在水平线，他便踏进木叶高高的城门。  
站在瞭望台上的守卫远远朝他挥了挥手。  
他抬头望了他们一眼，目光又回到眼前的木叶身上。  
虽然依旧面无表情，佐助心里却暗暗吃了一惊。  
才离开大半年，木叶的变化却远比自己记忆中的要大。  
鳞次栉比的高楼大厦灯火通明，把木叶照得恍若白昼。矗立在大楼外侧的巨型屏幕上放着广告，画面不停切换，一会是青春靓丽的美少女唱歌跳舞，一会是细腻诱人的产品特写。下方宽阔的街道两边，是人流如织的各种商铺。门前透澈的玻璃窗反射着阑珊的霓虹，映着来来往往的行人笑脸，将如血的夕阳撕碎，彻底融入斑斓的世界中。  
一瞬间，佐助以为自己置身于其他世界。前一秒，还是灰暗而陈旧的忍者世界，后一秒，已经属于绚丽多彩的机械化未来。  
从他身边走过的路人穿着形形色色的衣服，有的手上拿着方形的小盒子——佐助知道，那个是手机或者游戏机又或者是电脑——和机器那端的人说说笑笑，有的耳朵里塞着小巧的金属——这种耳机本来需要通过特定的忍术专供暗部使用——摇头晃脑地走着，有的在用手上的机器向街边的智能机器扫着什么。和他们比起来，身着黑色披风，身上没有佩戴任何现代机器的佐助显得陈腐古旧，格格不入。但没有一个人用惊讶的眼神看着他，仿佛他的格格不入也不过是这个世界的风格之一。  
佐助默默地走过一家又一家商店。他听见身旁的一家店里传出震耳欲聋的歌唱声，歌词里描绘的却是大漠孤烟的沙之国；他看见另一边的小餐馆，在外面摆着的宣传板上画着今日刚到的波之国的海鲜••••••不过这些都不曾留住他的脚步。  
最终他在一家水果店门前驻足。水果店门口的海报上画着一个大大的番茄，旁边用大字标着今日特价，旁边三个感叹号占了半个画面，生怕过往的客人看不到。  
佐助忽然记起，在很久以前，他曾经在某个不知名的地方买过要价一个金的一个番茄。  
现在想起，那个酸酸的番茄——根本不值一个金，不知道当时的自己为什么会买。  
他走到番茄摊前，堆的像小山一样的番茄如同一簇炽热的火焰。  
刚拿起一个，旁边的一只手递过一只纸袋。  
“火影很空么？有时间来店里买番茄。”他闲闲地将手中的番茄扔进纸袋。  
“哪里的说！这家店在促销人手不够，我看老板年纪大就过来帮忙的说！”金发蓝眼的七代目大人大声辩解道，并晃晃手中的一沓宣传单，脸上的猫须一摇三抖。  
佐助的眉眼舒展开来。他端详着鸣人，嘴角噙着一丝笑意：“那就拜托火影帮我这个手不方便的人挑选番茄。”  
鸣人嘿嘿一笑，一边帮他挑选一边在旁边絮絮叨叨着最近发生的事。  
什么同期的谁谁谁又发胖了，过两个月又要在哪哪哪开五影大会，近半年木叶的GDP又增长了多少多少百分点。最后，他凭着自己的三寸不烂之舌，甚至让老板免了佐助的番茄钱。  
“在到我的办公室前，千万别吃光啊我说！”影分身在门口冲佐助大喊一声。  
向外走的佐助头也没回，自顾着往嘴里塞了个番茄。  
有点甜。他想。  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
火影大楼里人并不多，大多数职员已经下班。  
佐助默默地走上顶楼的火影室，连门都没敲，就直接推开了大门。  
鸣人“噌”的一声，如同一个弹簧从座椅上跳了起来。  
“佐助，你可回来的说~”他三两步跃到佐助面前，接过他手里的纸袋颠了颠。  
“哇，这次你居然没有全部吃完！”鸣人随手取出一个番茄咬了一口。  
佐助环顾四周，地上零散堆放着小山一样高的文件的火影室的一角，叠罗汉似的扔着十几个泡面盒。  
佐助皱了皱眉头：“你怎么又吃泡面？”  
“太忙了我说，我现在明白为什么卡卡西老师干了两年就跑。起得比鸡早,睡得比狗晚,吃得比猪差,干得比驴多说的就是我。你不知道，前段时间卡卡西老师和凯从外面旅游，啊不修炼回来，那皮肤，那身材，那气质，和十几年前简直没啥两样••••••佐助你比之前瘦了好多啊我说！肯定在外面又没好好吃饭吧！”鸣人上下打量着佐助——虽然他全身完全被黑色的斗篷罩得严严实实。  
佐助的嘴角不易察觉地向下弯了弯。鸣人依旧澄澈的蓝眼睛下一圈乌青看的他心里忽然冒出一点莫名的火气。  
“街上有不少你的影分身在帮忙。”他的语气很平淡，“这些小事你不如让手下去做。”  
“唔，我查克拉多没事啦我说，而且我也喜欢帮助别人。”他搔搔麦穗般的头发，“况且——我是火影嘛，应该带头助人为乐，这样有助于弘扬无私奉献为人民服务的精神，大力推进和谐友爱••••••”  
“停下你的那套演讲。”佐助忍不住打断了他，眉眼却没有刚刚的严肃。  
“诶，佐助你不生气啦？”鸣人蓝蓝的眼睛里满是闪亮的星星，嘴角都快翘上天，“你好不容易回来一趟，我们去吃一乐拉面吧我说！”  
语气里竟犯规似的带上一丝撒娇。  
佐助不由心软，刚想答应，便看到角落里包得整整齐齐的便当。  
“这是雏田给你的？”佐助打开便当，里面半盒是满满的米饭，另半盒则是鲜绿的蔬菜和大块牛肉粒，“你怎么不吃？”  
“我••••••”鸣人眼看瞒不住，只好实话实说，“我喜欢吃拉面••••••”  
而且我一点都不喜欢吃蔬菜。  
佐助当下“啪”的一声把便当重重地扣到满是文件的火影桌上。他冷冷地说道：“不吃完这盒便当不许工作。”  
“佐助••••••我们去吃拉面吧，一乐大叔说出了新口味，十倍番茄豪华拉面——”  
佐助眼皮跳了跳，在鸣人的注视下长吁了口气：“我会看着你吃完。”  
“那佐助你呢？这个便当是一人份。”  
佐助望向桌上的纸袋。  
“别告诉我你就吃这个番茄。”鸣人抓起筷子，夹了一大块饭递到他的唇边，“佐助在外面肯定没办法按时吃饭吧？我喂你。”  
雪白的饭粒上撒着黑溜溜的芝麻，黑白相间，煞是诱人。  
佐助见无法推脱，便大大方方地将饭菜吃下。  
“别总喂我，你也吃点。”眼见鸣人总给他喂饭，他不露痕迹地向后退了一步，“而且这是雏田给你做的。”  
“啊啊，没事的。”鸣人往嘴里扒拉了两口饭，含糊不清地说，“上次雏田还和我说，要请你和小樱，佐良娜一起吃饭呢！博人也一个劲地吵着要拜你为师。”  
“佐良娜最近越来越有你的风范，前几天她和别人对练，一句话不说，上来就开写轮眼，把对方打趴在地。”  
“••••••”  
“小樱也是，最近越来越暴力，上次不过在医疗的预算上少批了点经费，就被她揍了一顿。”  
“••••••”  
“还有卡卡西老师，刚旅游回来，又出去了，说什么世界这么大我要出去看看••••••”  
“••••••”  
“还有鹿丸，每天就数他下班跑得最快，说什么手鞠管得紧，你说明明当年是手鞠倒追的，为什么现在鹿丸变成妻管严了呢••••••”  
“••••••”  
“还有佐井，现在总算笑得越来越像常人，我都有些不习惯了••••••”  
“••••••”佐助默默听着，忽然他伸手抚向鸣人嘴边，“嘴边有饭粒。”  
指腹划过鸣人的唇角。  
鸣人盯着黏在他指尖的饭粒，直接伸出舌头将那颗米卷入嘴。  
“另外牙的面纹越来越向狂野派发展••••••”  
佐助依然静静地听着，直待便当完全空了，才将怀中的卷轴交给鸣人。  
讨论了一会卷轴的事项，佐助才从火影室出来。  
此时已是披星戴月，大街上行人稀稀落落，只剩几盏路灯依然尽心尽责地照亮下方的一角。  
佐助隐没在黑暗的墙角中，忽然想起鸣人刚刚提起的小樱和佐良娜，心里不禁泛起一阵柔软。  
说起来，自从上次大筒木桃式的事件后，他已经大半年没有回木叶，也没有见到佐良娜和小樱。他的心里有些愧疚，作为父亲和丈夫，自己可真是不称职。  
前面就是自己的家，半透明的窗帘透出一些温馨的光亮。  
他推了推门，才发现竟然只是虚掩。  
他眼角一挑，左眼的花纹下意识地旋转，但只能感受到樱和佐良娜的查克拉。除此之外，房里还有一个人——一个没有任何查克拉的人。他悄无声息地攀着二楼的窗户跳了进去。房间里都没有人，只有他和樱的卧室有些凌乱，床头柜打开着，里面的东西扔了一地。  
他慢慢地沿着楼梯下到一楼。客厅里灯火明亮。小樱和佐良娜双手双脚被分别捆紧，相互挨着坐在地板上，嘴里塞着布条。  
“啊啊，你终于回来啦~我可等了好久！”罪魁祸首坐在沙发上，歪着头看着佐助，手中把玩着一把不知是什么的武器，“怎么样？喜欢这个世界吗？”  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
“不喜欢。”面码站在喷泉前的大理石地板上，看着护士小姐慢慢踱到水池边缘，“你很喜欢？”  
护士小姐侧坐再水池的一侧，手指像鸟一样划过水面：“这里很平和，也很安静。”  
面码抬头望着无数块纳米显示板模拟出的湛蓝天空——模拟出的天空和外界一模一样，甚至连云彩的轨迹都计算的分毫不差。  
“再平和也不过是个鸟笼而已，对我来说根本没有自由可言。”  
“您就是这样看待这个世界的吗？一个鸟笼？”护士看向他，“但我从不认为这是鸟笼。我们并非没有自由，我们可以去想去的地方，也可以做想做的事，我们可以自由选择我们的生活方式。”  
面码像听见了什么好笑的事。他嗤笑一声：“做我们想做的事？如果真的能做我们想做的事，我也不会在这里。”  
护士小姐既不恼怒，也不急躁。手心舀起的水透过指缝，顺流而下。  
“您是指，像您一样，随意地夺取他人的性命，或者尽情地破坏——这样的事？如果您想做的是这样的事，很抱歉，恕我不能赞同。”  
“但我们有选择做这些坏事的权利，就好像我们有选择做好事的权利一样。”面码歪着头看着面前的护士，“你可以觉得我做的都是坏事，但这就是我追求的自由。而不是这个被火影控制了思维，只能选择做那些你所认为的好事的世界。”  
“您这样做，会重新掀起战争，到时候会有很多人因此而流离失所，甚至死亡。”  
“我知道。”面码固执地说道，“我知道，但这才是自由。”  
护士把手重新浸入清凉的池水中。  
良久，她微微叹了口气。  
“那么，您有亲人吗？或者是爱人，您有吗？”  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
“你是谁？”佐助看着这个和16岁的自己长得如出一辙的凶手问道。  
“我叫恰拉助，你可以叫我恰拉~”恰拉助将套在食指上的武器取下，轻轻地拨动机关，只听见“喀拉”一声，他一手拿着武器，一手托着下巴，眼神在佐助身上滴溜地打转，“另外，这是我第二次向你做自我介绍。”  
他的眼珠灰蒙蒙的，如同罩上了一层迷雾。佐助太熟悉这种情况——当年的鼬，几欲失明的万花筒也是这样。佐助透过轮回眼同时注意到他的眼睛旁有隐隐的黑色花纹，如同燃烧的黑炎。甚至不止眼旁，裸露出的白皙的手腕上，都攀爬着这些黑纹。  
“你是什么人？为什么有写轮眼？”  
“哦，可能是因为我也有宇智波的血统吧~”他指指自己的脸。  
佐助惊疑不定，他看向被绑住的佐良娜——明明自己和佐良娜是这个世界上仅存的宇智波。  
“喂喂喂，你不会以为那个小女孩真的是你的女儿吧？”恰拉助斜眼看了一眼正在挣扎的佐良娜，“她的写轮眼是移植的，我的可是完完全全自己的哦~”  
“你——到底是什么人？”佐助盯着他。  
“我啊，严格说来，就是你和火影基因的产物~”恰拉助说道，“大蛇丸用你们的基因创造出来的哦。”  
“••••••”又是大蛇丸，佐助不禁脸色一沉。  
“所以我也有宇智波的血统，和那边的冒牌货不同。”  
“佐良娜是我的女儿。”  
“她不是。她是写轮眼的移植实验品。”他走到佐良娜的面前，任凭佐良娜狠狠地瞪着他，“你应该清楚，以前木叶为了提高战力，会把孤儿院里的孤儿当作实验品，进行各种血继界限的移植。她就是其中之一——不得不说，还挺成功的。”恰拉助轻佻地盯着佐良娜的眼睛，然后把她嘴里的布团拽了出来。  
“你胡说！虽然我和爸爸在一年前才相认，但我的确是他的女儿！”口舌得到自由，佐良娜冲他愤怒地吼出第一句话。  
“不好意思呐，这些记忆全部是假的。你们可不是一年前才相认，而是几个月前你才被火影指定为佐助的女儿。”他指指旁边的小樱，“这个女人也知道一些真相哦。”  
他把塞在小樱口中的布条取出来，“你看到我的时候，没有把我认成佐助，而是向我攻击，所以当时你认出我了不是吗？另外，我在你的房间里发现多巴类的药物，你——还没到用这种药的年龄吧？”他从口袋里拿出注射针剂晃了晃。  
“妈妈，他在说谎对不对？”佐良娜急切地望向小樱。  
小樱低下头，没有说话。  
佐良娜的全身颤抖起来，忽然她大梦初醒般对着恰拉助猛然大喊，“你说谎，你是大筒木的同伙，来离间我们的!”  
“他说的，都是实话。”佐良娜听见小樱幽幽地说。  
“骗人，妈妈你在骗人••••••”  
“我没有骗人。”小樱直直地看着恰拉助手中的针剂，“鸣人他••••••在十五年前，利用大筒木舍人的机器，半控制了所有人的思想。”  
“大筒木舍人？”佐助的记忆一阵模糊，“你是指那个企图毁灭整个世界的人吗？”  
“是，大筒木舍人本来想用他的机器毁灭世界，但鸣人阻止了他，并反过来利用那台机器向地球上所有人的脑部发送特殊电波，这种电波能够抑制偏见，愤怒，贪婪，狂躁等等所有反面情绪。他希望用这台机器实现世界的和平。”  
“和平吗••••••”佐助喃喃自语，“那佐良娜到底是谁？”  
“佐良娜是当年大蛇丸实验室里用来移植写轮眼的孤儿之一，我在六年前收养了她。但鸣人他在半年前改变了我和佐良娜的记忆，将佐良娜塑造成我和你的女儿。”  
佐助猛然望向小樱：“那么你们和我是家人的记忆确实是假的？”  
“不要说！妈妈，不要说！我求你了！”忽然佐良娜发出尖锐的叫声，她拼命地摇着头，全身剧烈地颤抖着，“我们是一家人不是吗？我不想一个人啊，不想一个人••••••”  
佐助走过去，解开佐良娜身上的绳索，将她圈在怀里，温柔地抚摸着她的背。佐良娜狠狠地抓住他的双臂，把指甲深深地嵌入他的肌肤。  
“你不会是一个人。”佐助亲了亲佐良娜黑色的头发，“无论你是不是我的女儿，我都会保护你。”  
恰拉助叹了口气，解开小樱身上的绳索。  
得到自由的小樱也紧紧抱住佐良娜。  
“我不会离开你，佐良娜。你是我的女儿，一直都是。”  
佐良娜呜咽着把脸埋进小樱的怀里，泪水洇湿了两人的衣襟。  
恰拉助双手抱胸，斜靠在墙边，好像在看一场无聊的把戏。  
“你为什么不受影响那台仪器的影响？”佐助抬起头望着他。  
“写轮眼啊~为了抵抗那台机器，我不得不一直开着写轮眼。不过好在现在找到其他可以用来暂时抵御那台机器影响的药物了。”恰拉助将手中的针剂扔给佐助，“这种用来治疗精神性疾病的药，正巧可以起到一点抵制的作用。”  
“他说的没错。”小樱抱着佐良娜说道，“我••••••也是在治疗一些有精神性疾病的患者时候，偶然发现他们所描述的幻象虽然细节上有差别，但许多事却出奇的一致，特别是——他们都说，在十五年前，世界曾发生过一次大战，不是辉夜或者大筒木引起的，而是忍者和普通人之间的战争，还提过什么火枪之类的奇怪武器。所以我开始怀疑现在的世界是否是真实的，于是也使用了这些药••••••”  
她没有继续说下去，但佐助已然明白。一些模糊的东西渐渐从记忆的深海中浮出水面，有什么重要的事物他似乎能脱口而出，但又说不上来。他环顾着小樱，佐良娜和恰拉助，直到再次看到他手上的武器——  
“枪••••••”  
“啊，你说我手上的东西？”恰拉助说道，“没错，是火枪。不过火影应该彻底对这东西进行管制了吧。”  
——这个武器，改变了他的命运，改变了鸣人的命运，也改变了所有忍者的命运，最终改变了所有人的命运。  
佐助用嘴撕开制剂的包装，将药物从血管中注射进去。  
世界在旋转，变幻。佐助如同置身于一个巨大的万华镜中，记忆中所有的画面从眼前如同飞鸟般掠过，他抓不住，赶不上，最后整个身体沉重得如同一块石头，从半空中跌落到一片深蓝得大海中。  
“想起来了吗？”不知什么时候，恰拉助走到他面前。  
“嗯，差不多都想起来了。”佐助半跪在地上，勉强抬起头。  
所有的一切都想起来了。  
十五年前，他在忍者和那群拿着火枪的普通人之间调和时中了弹，自此以后，便陷入昏迷。直到半年前，才在一家特殊的疗养院醒来，唤醒他的是鸣人。  
他记得很清楚，鸣人在他醒来后，和自己说过，在他昏迷的十五年里，他选择和雏田结婚，也和他说过，为了停止那场战争，他不得不动用特殊的机器，压制住所有人内心阴暗的一面。鸣人选择和谁在一起是他的自由，无论如何，佐助都毫无怨言。但他没有办法认同鸣人的看法——利用舍人的机器，压下所有人的负面情绪，将人们拉回所谓的正轨，祛除世上所有的阴暗——佐助没有办法接受这样强硬的做法。  
强权创造的安定统一的社会和自由创造的混乱民主的社会，到底哪个才是人们的选择？  
因此，他和鸣人打了一个赌：他接受鸣人的记忆改造，也愿意在鸣人所创造的伊甸园里生活。但如果有一天，他对这个世界的秩序产生怀疑，开始反抗，开始苏醒，那么自己赢了，鸣人必须答应给予他自由；反之，鸣人赢了，佐助自己将永远安全地生活在这个鸣人创造的世界中。  
“你来找我的目的是什么？”佐助问道，“想让我加入你们？先说明，我不同意鸣人的做法，但我也不会加入你们。别以为我不知道，半年前，大筒木桃氏的事——是你们帮那些人夺取九尾的吧？”  
“啊呀呀，那也是没有办法。与虎谋皮总好过为虎作伥。要不是那群大筒木的人突然毁约，硬要独吞尾兽，凭我的万花筒当场就能控制九尾，哪会搞出那么多死伤？“他忿忿地说，一脸惋惜，“其实我对这个世界到底会变成什么样一点也不在意，不过这次来找你，确实是希望你帮我一个忙。我有一个弟弟，也是用你和火影的基因创造出来的，不过最近他被火影抓住了，被关在一个疗养院里接受所谓的“治疗”，那个疗养院，你应该知道在哪里。”  
“你希望我告诉你那个疗养院的情况？”  
“如果可以的话，最好和我走一趟。”  
“那个疗养院我知道。”佐助轻声说道，“在火影大楼的地下深处，只有知道密码的人才能乘坐电梯到达。”  
“你知道密码？”  
佐助没有说话。  
“你——不会真知道密码吧？”恰拉助看他沉默不语的样子有些吃惊，“密码是多少？”  
“我的生日。”  
恰拉助“扑哧”一声笑出声：“我还以为像他那样的人会用自己的生日呢！”  
“我要去找他。”  
“火影吗？如果是找他算账，我举双手赞成。”恰拉助点点头。  
“不，是为了一个赌约。”佐助说道。  
他走到小樱和佐良娜的面前，轻轻地抱住她们。  
“和佐良娜离开这里。”良久，他松开手。  
小樱点点头，扶起佐良娜单薄的身体。  
佐良娜脸色苍白，没有一丝血色。忽然她抓住樱的衣袖。  
“妈妈，这个世界真的不好吗？像这样每天都能平静的生活，和朋友说说笑笑，不是很好吗？为什么一定要离开这里？”  
樱看着她，咬下嘴唇。  
“我••••••不知道。”  
我也曾殷切地盼望这样和平的世界——可以和同伴开心地聊天逛街，偶尔担心的只有工作和琐事，而不是硝烟弥漫的战场和可能突然降临的死亡。即使每天都千篇一律，但却拥有前所未有的安心和平静。  
我们耗费所有的心血，不断地祈盼，舍弃自私与憎恶，终于迎来这个世界。现如今，依然被我们抛弃。  
“我不知道这个世界是不是真的不好。但是，佐良娜，你是我在这个世界上最想保护的人。”樱轻柔地将佐良娜的湿发捋到鬓角。  
我会舍弃我的一切，让你安安心心地长大，开开心心地度过每一天，直至死亡。  
佐助看着她们，没有说话。  
“走吧。”恰拉助站在门边催促道。  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
“有，我有一个弟弟。他是我在这个世上唯一的亲人。”  
“他是个怎样的人？”  
“一个很温柔也很孩子气的人。”面码盯着晶莹的水柱，语气变得轻快，“明明比我晚出生三个月，却总坚持他才是哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我和他都是通过基因改造出的人。作为胚胎细胞，他确实比我早产生，但他却被冷冻了三个月，按照出生年月，他反而晚了我三个月。”面码解释道，“不过这也不过是无关紧要的事，他偏要和我争个高低。”说到这里，面码忍不住微笑着仰起头，似乎在回味着什么，“而且啊，他做饭一团糟，也不肯好好整理房间，不喜欢修炼，一有时间就出去玩。忍术什么的，也是我先学会了再教他——这样看来我才是哥哥对不对？”  
护士小姐捂住嘴差点笑出声。  
“不过，他却为了我，做了很多事。”面码脸上的笑容逐渐消失，“我和他，从小就在实验室长大。为了逃离实验室，他强行开眼，后来为了帮我反抗火影，不停地使用瞳术，几乎到了失明的状态。”他低下头，语气带着些许嘲讽的意味，“相反一直在刻苦修炼，想着对付火影的我，到现在却只有一勾玉。”  
“您不希望他拥有写轮眼？”  
“我只希望他能按照他的意愿，好好的活下去。”面码低下头，轻声说道。  
护士小姐低头拨弄着池水，镜面般的水面泛起涟漪。  
“如果您现在选择停下，他就能过上他希望的生活。”  
“我••••••知道，但我永远不会放弃我现在的追求。”  
“即使未来他可能会因此牺牲？”  
“是。”面码斩钉截铁地说道。  
护士小姐的手伸向池底。  
“我的父母在我小时候就死了，死在战争中。他们不是军人，也不是忍者，他们一个是普通的老师，一个是家庭妇女，却在一天晚上，在忍者和大名军队的战火中活活烧死。”  
面码的心一沉。  
“不过，好在那之后，火影大人平息了战争，所有人包括我都摒弃了偏见，仇恨以及其他那些罪恶，于是我们就迎来了这个安定繁荣的社会。”  
面码张了张嘴，却一句话都说不出来。  
“或许您对这个世界嗤之以鼻，但这却是我梦寐以求的生活。”“哗啦”一声，她站起身直视着面码，池水沾湿的那只手闪着粼粼的波光，“我啊••••••有一个弟弟，他本来和我一样也是孤儿，但我收养了他，和他结成了姐弟。”  
“他呢，就和你的弟弟一样，充满了孩子气。虽然总是笨手笨脚，但总和我嚷着要成为忍者，长大了来保护我。”  
“只可惜，他再也长不大了。”她盯着面码面无表情地说道，“半年前，他死在你们对火影的袭击中。”  
她向面码举起一只手。面码这才看清楚，那波光粼粼的并非水迹，而是一把小巧锋利的手术刀——这个疗养院的管理十分严格，进出都要通过特定的仪器进行扫描。看来这把手术刀应该是通过供水系统直接通过池水的换水管道运送进来的。  
把自己引到池水边，再找到藏在水底的手术刀，果然是天衣无缝的计划。  
“像您这样的人，永远都不会明白，什么才是真正的痛苦。”  
尖锐的刀尖刺破胸口的皮肤，鲜红色的花朵在地上越开越大。  
或许她是对的。面码心想，我完全不明白，什么才是痛苦。  
我啊，早在无数次的死亡面前，感觉不到一丝心跳。  
他倒在地上，蓝色的天空染上鲜红，如同夕阳。  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
甫一踏入疗养院，恰拉助就透过几净的的窗户看见面码倒在地上，在他身旁，是一个捂着脸伏跪在地上，穿着护士服的女孩。  
他从窗口一跃而下，跪在地上，伏在面码的胸口，聆听他的胸膛。  
良久，他拿出绷带，缠在面码的胸口，并抱起他冰凉的身体。  
“你，你不杀我吗？”一旁的护士看见恰拉助准备离开，忽然抬起头问道，“是我杀了他。”  
恰拉助转过身，打量了她一眼。  
护士全身颤抖，双手相互绞拧着，五官如同痉挛般扭曲成一个似哭似笑的表情。  
恰拉助走近她，拉开她的一只手，翻上袖口，看见胳臂内侧几个隐蔽的针口。  
“杀死我弟弟的感觉如何？”恰拉助歪着头露出一个天真的笑容，“很开心对吗？杀掉一个双手沾满鲜血的犯人很刺激，也很正确，完全不用愧疚，不是吗？”恰拉助走近她，微微俯下身，好像对待一个虔诚的信徒，“那么，再杀一个如何？”  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
她从黑暗中清醒，眼皮却像磁石一样，上下紧闭。耳边传来清晰的说话声。  
“听说了吗？好像佐助大人出了什么事。”  
“听说啦！敌人好像很厉害，连火影大人也连着好几天呆在火影室内处理这件事呢，这几天谁都不见，雏田夫人也被拒之门外了！”  
“是啊是啊！说到火影大人——他和佐助大人之间真是心意相通，情深意切，感天动地啊！”  
“喂喂喂，上班时间聊这些八卦不太好吧。”  
“少装正经了，别以为我们不知道你手机里多达1个G的鸣佐R18小黄文！”  
“胡说！我是正经人，怎么可能看小黄文。”  
“••••••你竟然不反驳你手机里有1个G的鸣佐文！快快快，坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”  
“••••••”  
“咳咳，咳咳。你们是不是该认真工作了？这个护士身体现在怎么样？”  
“身体各项指标均正常。”  
“嗯。不过她有严重的妄想症状，估计是创伤后应激障碍造成的，不可大意。”  
“好的，护士长。氟西汀我随时备着呢！”  
“唉，这个护士真是倒霉，偏偏遇到危险分子劫狱，你说这些暴徒到底在想些什么，天天来木叶破坏这破坏那的，好好过日子不好吗••••••”  
“别提这些恐怖的事了！之前大筒木来袭的时候我去现场救治，啧啧，那场景真是••••••好多人被埋在废墟里，连尸体都••••••唉不说了，听说最近春野部长和火影夫人走的很近呐！”  
“当然啦！听说她的女儿佐良娜很受火影大人和夫人的喜爱，她还和博人小少爷是同一队的，青梅竹马，我猜啊这两家估计••••••嘿嘿嘿”  
“呜呜呜，这辈子不能在一起，干脆让下一辈在一起，好甜好虐啊~”  
“分清现实和同人好吗？火影大人和佐助大人都各自成家了，哪有你们想的那么多十八弯的基佬凄美爱情故事？”  
“随便开开脑洞而已，哈哈哈哈，说到佐良娜和博人，我之前看到他俩在一起时，还有另外一个白头发的小男孩，好可爱啊••••••”  
嘻嘻嘻。  
哈哈哈。  
所有的事情都结束了吗？她心想。  
右手不自觉地颤栗着，握着刀刺向肉体的触感依然残留萦绕。好像下一刻，这只手就又会自己动起来。  
杀人，被杀；祈愿，背叛；战争，和平；秩序，混乱；善，恶；爱，恨；虚，实；光，暗；。  
啊啊，这个世界果然太无趣了。她在心中忍不住笑得花枝乱颤，真让人忍不住想搅乱呢。  
她闭着眼暗自思索。  
记得自己的弟弟在忍者学校里，曾经有过一个暗恋的女孩，叫什么来着？好像叫做涧锦，还是笕堇来着••••••

END 

所以，这篇文最后还是被我写成了八点档狗血家庭伦理剧······

另：本文里面，为了启动舍人的转生眼仪器，雏田牺牲了自己的白眼，所以鸣人过意不去，选择和她结婚。但我不想写番外插这条暗线了，因为我懒······

感谢有小伙伴在我写完这部后向我推荐《美丽新世界》这本书，这本书里面的很多观念让我觉得我这部写的更乱更糟，真心想对看完我这篇文的读者说一声不好意思，写的太肤浅·······


End file.
